If you happy
by Orihara Psyche
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, 5th . seorang pangeran harus menjauhkan putrinya dari kesedihan(itulah pikiran Sasuke kecil) akankah pemikiran tersebut dibawanya hingga dewasa? atau malah membenci putrinya karena menikah dengan wanita lain?(YAOI, SasuNaru)
1. Chapter 1

**semua chara punya ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**dan segala ke absurdtan cerita atau ke OOC'an hanya milik saya seorang(semoga Masashi - dono mengampuni)**

**cerita ini didedikasikan untuk diri saya sendiri(WTF) yang sangat KEGIRANGAN jika ada seseorang dengan umur yang jauh lebih tua, minim 20th lah dari umur saya, menyatakan cinta pada saya. tapi pada kenyataanya, saya tidak pernah ditembak seseorang dengan kireteria diatas. **

**=='' malah saya yang pernah nembak, berumur 41th, disaat umur saya 16th. dan hasilnya saya ditolak, namun tetep gencar deketin, beliau juga aslinya mau tuh sama saya, tapi berhubung gender kita sama(Tch..) dan segala aturan (shit bin bitch) masyarakat yang tak tertulis, saya gagal. hingga pada akhirnya beliau menikah, dan saya memaklumi.**

**=='' yak saya malah curhat(bodo amat)**

**selamat membaca!**

**Sasuke Uchiha, 5****th** .

Belum waktunya pulang, Kakak ku Itachi menjemputku dari taman kanak – kanak, dan sekarang aku sedang berada disebuah rumah yang sangat besar seperti rumah yang ada di buku dongeng si cantik dan si buruk rupa, meja panjang yang kulewati sesaat tadi buktinya, panjang, dengan banyak sekali kursi disana, banyak sekali lukisan dari awal aku memasuki kediaman ini.

"Nii – san, apakah kita akan bertemu si buruk rupa?" tanyaku heran, karena sejak tadi kakakku hanya menggandeng dan seperti tak pernah sampai pada tujuan.

"Sssttt. . . kita sudah sampai, mereka sedang bersedih, jangan berisik ya." Yang berada di hadapanku sekarang, banyak sekali orang dewasa berkumpul mengenakan pakaian hitam, ada ayah dan ibuku juga diantara mereka, aku berlari menghampiri ayah, memintanya menggendongku, saat aku sudah digendongan ayah, nampak jelas sekali ada seseorang berbaring di kasur besar seperti yang ada di buku dongeng, seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi kain putih, ada seseorang laki – laki sepertinya sedang menangis sambil memeluk orang yang sedang terbaring dengan seluruh tubuh tertutup, disampingnya juga ada seseorang seumuran Itachi nii – san yang jelas sekali menangis kencang seperti anak kecil, walaupun aku masih kecil, aku tak pernah mempermalukan diriku sendiri untuk menangis sekencang itu, dasar! Tak lama kemudian bisa kulihat Itachi menyelip dibalik kerumunan, lalu membawa laki – laki yang menangis tanpa malunya itu keluar dari kerumunan, tinggal satu orang yang masih saja sedari tadi terisak, hingga pada akhirnya orang yang tertutupi tadi dimasukan ke peti, lalu ntah dibawa kemana. Aku berganti digendong oleh Ibu, lalu ibu mulai bercerita sambil terus membawaku berjalan mengikuti kerumunan. Kata ibu orang yang badanya ditutupi tadi sudah meninggal, kata ibu lagi meninggal itu berarti sudah tidak bisa berjalan, makan dan tak bisa melakukan apapun, kata ibu orang yang seudah meninggal akan melanjutkan hidupnya di surga.

"Kenapa tidak diberi ciuman oleh pangeran saja? Seperti putri salju?" terlihat jelas Ibu menertawai pertanyaan yang baru saja kulontarkan, "Ini bukan cerita dongeng kan Sasuke." Ibu menciumi ku, aku hanya bisa tertawa kegelian, sekaligus sadar ibu juga sedang bersedih, wajahku basah oleh air matanya, sebagai anak yang baik, aku membiarkan itu terjadi dan terus tertawa kegelian.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah berada diluar istana, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, karena kali ini ibu berada di barisan paling depan, ada lubang besar di hadapanku sekarang, ibu berjongkok dan menurunkanku ketanah tanpa melepaskan pelukanya dariku, lalu ada peti mati berwarna putih dimasukan ke dalam lubang di hadapanku, kali ini petinya terbuka, aku bisa dengan jelas melihat wanita cantik dengan rambut merah panjang sedang tertidur di dalam sana, memakai gaun berwarna putih, di hiasi bunga mawar merah seperti warna rambutnya di dalam sana, cantik sekali, benar – benar cantik.

"Okasaannn! Okasan .. hik hik. ." lagi – lagi orang yang dari tadi memeluk wanita cantik ini menangis, kali ini lebih keras, bahkan terus meneriaki okasan okasan! Huh? Okasan? Wanita cantik ini ibunya? Pantas saja orang ini sedari tadi memeluknya. Aku juga bisa melihat Itachi sedang memeluk laki – laki yang tangisanya lebih kencang dari yang satu ini, aku kembali melihat wanita cantik berambut merah dibawahku ini, apa semua yang sudah meniggal akan secantik ini? Tunggu dulu? Rambutnya merah? Lalu kenapa dua orang itu berambut kuning? Eh? Kuning? Kuning atau orange? Ntahlah, tangisan makin menjadi oleh kedua orang tersebut saat peti mati sudah ditutup kembali lalu dikubur di dalam tanah. Setelah selesai dan menabur bunga, ibu mengajaku keluar dari kerumunan. Orang – orang dengan pakaian hitam yang tadi berkumpul satu persatu pergi.

"Sasuke, ibu mau kebelakang dulu, kau tunggu disini jangan kemana – mana sampai ibu datang ya? Ingat jangan kemana – mana."

"Baiklah." Ibu menyuruhku duduk diam disebuah ayunan, pohon disini besar, berbagai bunga juga ada disini, rumah siapa ini? Rumah putri berambut merah tadi mungkin?

Srek

Srek

Srek

Aku menengok ke arah belakang dimana sumber suara berasal, ahh! Dia yang menangis sambil memeluk putri merah dikamar, dia terus berjalan, lalu berhenti, dan menaiki ayunan yang juga sedang kunaiki, tolol aku ketakutan tau! Wajahnya sangat suram! Ibu!

"Okaasan. . hik. .hik. ." Laki – laki ini malah menangis lagi, air matanya tumpah tanpa cela, walaupun takut aku akan mencoba melihat wajahnya, barang kali dia si buruk rupa, hehe!

Waaaaaww cantik sekali, bulu matanya panjang, air matanya juga indah.

"Hey. . jangan menangis lagi." Aku berjongkok dihadapanya, dan terlihat jelas dia terkejut, lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan bersedih, aku akan menemanimu di istana ini, membawakanmu buah tomat kesukaanku setiap hari, lalu saat kau mati, aku akan menciumu dan kau bisa hidup kembali, semua putri – putri akan hidup lagi jika dicium oleh pangeran, ohh ya dan aku akan melindungimu juga dari penyihir – penyihir jahat, aku juga akan membahagiakanmu, jadi walaupun ibumu sudah tidak ada, aku akan menggantikanya."

Aku bisa melihat diatas wajahku dia tersenyum. Dia tidak setua ayah atau ibuku, tapi tidak seumuran juga dengan Itachi Niisan yang duduk di kelas 3 sekolah menengah.

Esoknya setiap sore aku selulu meminta diantar keistana itu, setiap hari menemaninya, kadang bersama Itachi niisan menginap disana, yang sebesar niisan bernama Menma, dan yang lebih tua bernama Naruto. Naruto ternyata adalah seorang pelukis, kata niisan umurnya sudah 25th, kata niisan dia juga sudah tidak bersekolah, dan bekerja, pekerjaanya itu melukis, dan lukisannya dijual. Apa karena orang tuanya sudah meninggal, dia jadi tidak bersekolah? Apa Naruto kekurangan uang sampai tidak bersekolah? Kalau begitu aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku pangeran yang akan menjaganya, menjauhkanya dari kesedihan, hey! Jangan tertawa ya?! Tugas pangeran itu menjauhkan putrinya dari kesedihan kalian tau (=3=) .

Esoknya aku diantar oleh ayah menuju istana, aku sudah menyimpan 2 tabungan berbentuk kucing di dalam tas, walaupun aku berencana membeli gaun pengantin dari uang tabunganku untuk dewasa nanti, aku bisa menabungnya lagi, yang lebih penting sekarang Naruto harus bersekolah, agar dia tak bersedih. Aku berlari menyusuri istana yang sangat besar seperti biasanya, berlari ke lantai dua dimana biasanya Naruto sedang melukis sesuatu diruanganya.

"Sasuke!? Kenapa kau berlari?" Naruto tepat di hadapanku saat aku akan memasuki ruangan, dengan tanganya yang besar, dengan mudahnya dia menggendongku, setelah mengatur nafas, aku meminta diturunkan kembali, menggeledah tasku, dan menyodorkan 2tabungan kucing milikku padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini tabunganku, kau pasti sedih tidak bisa bersekolah lagi, dan harus bekerja keras dengan melukis, makanya aku ingin kau bersekolah lagi, dan – "

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Sasuke! Aku tidak bersedih sama sekali kau tau?!" Naruto menggendongku sambil menciumi pipiku.

"Tapi? Aku akan bersedih jika tak masuk sekolah, jadi kupikir kau akan bersedih juga, tidak apa – apa gunakan ini, aku bisa menabung lagi."

"Hhhhh Sasuke. . baiklah akan kujelaskan, begini ya, Sasuke kau ada di taman kanak – kanak bukan? Lalu setelah itu sekolah dasar, setelah sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah seperti Itachi niisan dan Menma niisan, setelah itu menengah keatas, lalu setelah itu pergi ke perguruan tinggi, setelah perguruan tinggi kau tidak perlu bersekolah lagi, umm mungkin kau akan mengerti ini jika sudah dewasa."

"Unn baiklah, lalu siapa tante ini?" aku yang sudah penasaran sedari tadi akhirnya menanyakan juga siapa wanita berambut lavender yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari ku dan Naruto sekarang.

"Ah. . ini. . um. . dia temanku." Ohh teman, kenapa dengan Naruto? Apa dia demam? Wajahnya memerah? "Kau demam Naruto?" Kutempelkan keningku ke kening Naruto(masih digendong Naruto).

Hari demi hari kembali berlalu, wanita berambut lavender dengan nama Hinata hampir setiap hari datang ke istana, bahkan kadang jika aku ke istana, Naruto tak ada di sana, dan para pembantu pasti mengatakan sedang pergi bersama Hinata.

Hinata neechan sangat baik, dia juga pemalu, tapi aku tau dia sangat baik terhadap Naruto, dia juga sangat baik kepadaku, sering menemaniku bermain jika Naruto sedang melukis, atau terkadang kita bertiga bermain bersama ke kebun binatang, ke taman bermain bahkan berbelanja bersama.

Skip time.

**Sasuke 6****th**** , sekolah dasar kls1**

Minggu ini aku diajak keluar bersama oleh Naruto dan Hinata neechan, kesebuah toko dengan banyak sekali gaun pengantin disana.

"Hinata. . Hinata neechan, kau cantik sekali, kau akan menikah dengan siapa?" Hinata sedang mencoba baju pengantin yang sangat indah, berwarna putih, benar – benar seperti putri, Hinata neechan hanya tersipu malu dan makin membuatnya terlihat cantik.

"Waaahh Naruto, kau juga cantik, tapi kenapa kau tak mencoba yang seperti Hinata neechan?" Naruto baru saja keluar dari tempat ganti mengenakan setelah seperti pengantin pria.

"Sasuke, kau ini, sampai kapan kau menganggapku wanita? Dasar, kau tau Sasuke aku sedang sangat bahagia sekarang, ssaaaaangaaaaat bahagia!" Naruto memelukku erat sesaat, memang terlihat jelas sekali Naruto sedang bahagia, "memangnya kau habis mendapatkan apa?" Naruto melepaskan pelukanya dariku, lalu mendekati Hinata neechan.

"Aku mendapatkan ini, kita akan menikah bulan depan, maka dari itu aku sangat bahagia, hahaha!" Naruto memeluk Hinata neechan, mereka berdua terlihat bahagia, aku juga bahagia jika Naruto bahagia, pangeran harus membahagiakan putrinya lho, kalian masih ingat bukan?

Tapi apa ini? Kenapa dadaku sakit? Aku juga tidak tau kenapa, tapi yang jelas asal Naruto bahagia aku akan bahagia juga.

Setelah berbelanja dan makan siang bersama, sore hari aku diantar pulang, aku tak tau kenapa perasaanku terasa tidak enak, rasanya ingin menangis, tapi kenapa? Rasanya dadaku ini sakit, tapi kenapa? Aku tidak makan aneh – aneh hari ini.

Skip time

Makan malam di kediaman Uchiha.

"Okaasan, kenapa aku ingin menangis?" ayah, Itachii niisan, ibu setiganya berhenti melakukan kegiatan mereka masing – masing, ibu meletakan mangkuk makanya, lalu mendekatiku yang duduk di dekat ayah.

"Memangnya Sasuke sedang bersedih?" aku hanya menggeleng, karena memang tak ada hal yang membuatku bersedih, tunggu dulu? Saat di toko tadi, saat Naruto mengatakan dia sedang sangat bahagia, tunggu/ apa aku tidak suka dengan kebahagiaan Naruto?

"Okaasan, apa aku ini pangeran jahat?"

"Pfffttt… hahahaha!" Niisan tertawa sangat keras, hingga membuatnya berguling – guling dilantai, ayah juga terlihat sekali sedang menahan tawa.

"Kenapa Sasuke berfikir begitu?"

"Habisnya, tadi pagi saat Naruto mengatakan sedang sangat bahagia karena akan menikah dengan Hinata neechan, tiba – tiba saja dadaku ini terasa sakit, lalu aku ingin menangis, dan. . dan. . hhhhuuuuueeeee okaaasaaannn. . Sasuke. . Sasuke jahat!" Akhirnya akupun menangis kencang, masih bisa tertangkap olehku disela tangis, niisan berhenti tertawa, ibu memeluku dan mengelus rambutku mencoba menenangkan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

.

.

Sasuke POV

Hhhhhh kenapa semua wanita di kelasku ini berisik sekali? Tidak, tidak hanya siswi dikelas, di kelas manapun semua berisik, jika tidak berisik mereka akan memandangiku dengan tatapan yang ntah aku sendiri juga tak mengerti, karena aku tampan? Yaahhh mungkin saja. Baiklah lupakan, sudah 7th berlalu sejak aku menangis dengan kerasnya dihadapan banyak orang saat pernikahan Naruto, sudah lama sekali, tapi aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas kejadian itu, karena sangat memalukan! Sekarang aku duduk ditahun ketiga sekolah menengah, oh ya aku juga sudah berhenti membaca buku dongeng tak bertanggung jawab itu, mengatakan bahwa putri pada akhirnya akan bahagia bersama pangeran, dasar! Siapa sebenarnya yang mengarang cerita tak bertanggung jawab seperti itu? Tch lihat sekarang! Aku menjadi salah satu korbannya, sesak memang mengakuinya, tapi ini seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, atau jangan – jangan moto hidup(WTF) jangan bercanda!

pangeran harus melindungi putrinya dari para penyihir jahat.

akan membawa kebahagiaan untuk sang putri.

putrinya bahagia sendiri tanpa pangeran?

akhirnya putri akan hidup bahagia bersama pangeran.

Oke yang nomer tiga tambahanku sendiri.

Tertawa saja, aku sendiri juga tak ingin mempercayai bahwasanya aku masih menganut mereka berempat sebagai pedoman hidup yang ntah kapan berakhirnya.

Semakin aku tumbuh dewasa, semakin banyak hal yang kupelajari, contohnya aku tersadar bahwasanya Naruto itu laki – laki pada saat upacara pernikahanya, tersadar bahwa selisih umur Naruto denganku hampir sekitar 20th, tersadar bahwa walaupun Naruto bertambah usia, ia tetap cantik, dia memang cantik, karena aku pangeranya. Tersadar Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata neechan sampai detik ini saat aku sedang melamun ditengah jam istirahat, tersadar Naruto tidak menyukai buah tomat, karena menurutnya tomat adalah sayuran, tersadar bahwa Naruto bukanlah gay yang akan membuka lubang pantatnya hanya untuk sarang Sasuke kecil yang sering kali membayangkan betapa hangatnya di dalam sana, ah! Tentu saja aku juga bukan gay, terbukti tak ada laki – laki selain Naruto yang kubayangkan jika sedang memanjakan Sasuke kecil, tersadar bahwa tinggi badan Naruto tidak bertambah beberapa tahun terakhir, tersadar bahwasanya kesadaranku hanya dipenuhi hal mengenai Naruto, hhhh… yang terakhir tersadar bahwasanya tidak semua putri bisa bahagia hanya bersama dengan pangeran, pada intinya saat umurku yang sudah 13th ini walaupun aku sangat yakin cerita di buku dongeng milik ku yang masih tersimpan rapi di tempatnya itu bohong belaka, namun ntah kenapa seperti yang kukatakan diatas, aku memakainya seperti kebiasaan atau lebih tepatnya moto hidup, hmm apa lagi aku harus menyebutnya? Visi misi kehidupan Sasuke Uchiha? Ya ya itu versi tingkat lanjutnya.

"Hhhhh…"

"Sasuke, kenapa sedari tadi pekerjaanmu hanya menghela nafas?" Kulirik Sakura, wanita berambut pink yang duduk tepat disebelahku, sekaligus pacarku enam bulan ini. Ahhh kenapa dia tak secantik Naruto?

"Hhhh.."

"Hentikan Sasuke."

"Hn." Bisa kulihat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebelum mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela lagi. Menggembungkan pipi? Haha Naruto sering melakukan itu jika sedang kesal, lucu sekali wajahnya, ahhh sudah berapa hari aku tak kesana? Baru dua hari, tapi aku sudah ingin kesana kembali.

"Saaa – su – ke, bagaimana jika nanti kerumahku? Orang tuaku sedang pergi keluar kota sampai besok, bagaimana?" Sakura memeluku dari belakang, kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Baiklah." Bisa kudengar ia berteriak dan pergi bersama teman – teman wanitanya yang lain, baiklah aku akan keistana besok saja.

* * *

Normal POV

Sasuke memencet bel sebuah rumah yang masih tertutup pagarnya.

"Siapa" jawab seseorang dibalik sebuah mesin seperti telepon menancap tepat disamping bel.

"Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke datar, tak menunggu beberapa detik, pintu gerbang terbuka, nampaklah sebuah jalan lurus dengan berbagai jenis tanaman menghiasi setiap sampingnya, Sasuke menaiki kembali sepeda roda duanya, menatap lurus rumah yang nampak kecil dari ujung gerbang tadi, dan sekarang mulai membesar, sampailah Sasuke tepat di depan rumah yang sudah terbuka, berdiri seorang pelayan yang sudah sangat tua menyambut Sasuke.

"Selamat datang Sasuke – sama." Pelayan tadi menunduk sebentar, Sasuke tak menghiraukan lalu memasuki rumah yang pintunya sudah terbuka lebar. Pelayan tadi kemudian memarkirkan sepeda Sasuke ke tempat yang lebih benar.

Sasuke berjalan santai sambil menikmati setiap lukisan yang terpajang dari pertama memasuki pintu, setiap urutan lukisan tak pernah berubah, mereka selalu di tempat yang sama, Sasuke kemudian menaiki tangga, tentu saja disana juga akan banyak lukisan, Sasuke berhenti tepat sebelum kakinya menginjak lantai selanjutnya, mengambil nafas panjang beberapa kali lalu kembali melangkah, dari situ bisa dilihat dengan jelas, berderet lukisan tentang orang yang sangat dicintai Naruto, lukisan barang – barang yang sering sekali melekat pada Hinata, lalu nampak lukisan yang paling besar dari pada yang lainya, bukan lukisan pernikahan mereka, melainkan lukisan tubuh telanjang Hinata meringkuk seerti bayi yang sangat indah berhiaskan bunga lavender di sana, Sasuke tersenyum lalu melanjutkan perjalananya kembali, beberapa lukisan juga ada dirinya diwaktu kecil, dari sebelum atau sesudah Hinata mulai terlukis juga bersama denganya. Sasuke berhenti pada kamar yang terbuka lebar, dan nampak Naruto sedang melukis sesuatu seperti biasa disana.

"Yo." Naruto kontan menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali.

"Sasuke!" Naruto langsung meletakan cat airnya dan tanpa basa – basi memeluk Sasuke.

"Tch, menyingkir dariku Dobe!" Sasuke berusaha melepas pelukan paman satu ini yang bajunya penuh dengan berbagai warna cat air, "Sasuke dingin sekali." Naruto gembungin pipi tanpa malu – malu di usianya yang sudah terbilang tua ini, Sasuke menatap lurus wajah Naruto, dan Naruto makin membuat wajahnya se aneh mungkin, "Hhhhh.. ." pada akhirnya Sasuke kalah dan balik memeluk Naruto, kaos dengan setelan blazer hitam miliknya harus rela dikotori.

"Oh ya Sasuke! Aku akan melukismu sekarang!" Naruto teringat dengan rencananya semalam yang ingin melukis Sasuke, belum juga Naruto nelp, orangnya udah dateng sendiri sekarang.

"Aku menolak." Sasuke kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa dengan tenang, Naruto kemudian menyiapkan kanvas putih dan diangkutnya tepat di hadapan Sasuke yang sedang duduk, mengambil berbagai perlengkapan melukis miliknya lalu duduk dengan tenang di sana. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu berbalik membelakangi Naruto. "Ayolah, kenapa kau selalu menolak, kali ini saja aku ingin melukismu langsung, bukan hanya dengan ingatan." Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto juga sudah menggerakan kuasnya, melukis Sasuke dengan posisi yang sama seperti sekarang.

"Sasuke! Ayolah. ." Naruto yang tak membutuhkan waktu banyak hanya untuk melukis objek sederhana di hadapanya kembali merajuk, Sasuke hanya diam, ya begitulah kerjaan Sasuke, sukanya diam. Naruto nampak berfikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku sudah semakin menua, mungkin besok aku akan mati, jadi agar kau tak dihantui olehku, kabulkanlah permintaanku yang ini, aku benar – benar akan gentayangan jika kau tak mengabulkanya kau tau?" Naruto bersikeras karena memang dari saat Sasuke kls 5, Sasuke mulai menolak untuk dilukis langsung, hingga sampai saat ini. Masih tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, namun kali ini Sasuke kembali ke posisi duduknya dengan kepala menunduk. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengangkat kepalanya, meletakan kaki kanan di atas kaki kirinya, melipat kedua tanganya, dengan tubuh yang bersandar serta pandangan yang menatap lurus ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tak mau menyia – nyiakan kesempatan dan sesegera mungkin melukis sesuatu dihadapanya. Sasuke tetap dalam posisinya dengan ekspresi yang masih sama seperti beberapa saat lalu, dua puluh menit berlalu, Naruto yang sudah selesai melukis malah memandangi lukisan yang baru saja jadi ini, hampir lima menit Naruto terus meneliti lukisanya dengan objek yang asli.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Umm. . kenapa wajahmu nampak sedih disini? Hmmm. .?" Naruto terus beralih dari yang asli ke lukisan, tak puas Naruto mengankat lukisanya dengan hati – hati dan duduk di samping Sasuke yang sudah duduk dengan biasa, Naruto kembali membandingkan.

"Hmmm? Wajahmu ini datar, lalu kenapa disini jadi begini? Hmm. . apa kau sedang bersedih Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng, Naruto makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, lalu membandingkanya ke lukisan.

"Baiklah kita ulang!"

"Hn, hanya di mimpimu." Sasuke ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ahhh! Sasuke! Tunggu. . ." Naruto melepas baju melukisnya, mencuci kedua tanganya lalu keluar ruangan mengejar Sasuke. "Kukira kau akan pulang." Naruto berjalan santai saat mengetahui Sasuke yang berdiri dengan diam dihadapan sebuah lukisan, sebuah lukisan yang cukup besar dengan Hinata yang meringkuk seperti bayi disana.

"Haha kau selalu menyukai lukisan yang ini, dasar. . ." Naruto mengacak rambut Sasuke.

"Sasuke berapa tinggimu saat ini?"

"150."

"Uaahh pendek sekali, hehe mungkin jika kau sudah masuk menengah ke atas tinggimu akan menyamaiku, atau kau akan berhenti tumbuh sama sepertiku sekarang? Hahaha. ." Naruto menepuk – nepuk bahu Sasuke yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

"Ah Sasuke – kun kapan datang?" munculah Hinata yang keluar dari sebuah kamar, Sasuke menoleh lalu membungkuk sekali, " satu jam yang lalu." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, Naruto yang tadi berada disampingnya, kini berjalan ke arah Hinata dengan riang sambil bercerita bahwa telah mendapatkan lukisan Sasuke dua kali sekaligus.

Pasangan Naruto maupun Hinata belum dikaruniai anak, sudah konsultasi ataupun memakai metode – metode yang disarankan oleh dokter, tetap saja selama tujuh tahun keduanya belum dikaruniai anak.

**dua tahun berlalu**

Sasuke yang masih setia dengan sepeda roda duanya menyusuri halaman rumah putrinya, tinggi badanya yang bertambah atau berat badanya yang bertambah tak membuat si sepeda pensiun untuk dikendarai sang pemilik selama beberapa tahun ini. Malah kini terdapat seseorang dibelakangnya, membonceng dengan tenang, menikmati udara sejuk sejak memasuki rumah Naruto, berpegangan sedikit pada seragam baju Sasuke.

"Selamat datang Sasuke – sama. ." Tanaka yang juga bertambah usianya makin terlihat tua, Tanaka sempat sedikit terkejut karena melihat orang lain selain Sasuke yang datang.

"Dia temanku." Sasuke menjawab tana perlu Tanaka bertanya, dan memasuki rumah.

"Waaaaww dia benar – benar pelukis itu?! Uzumaki – san. . aku tak menyangka kau benar – benar mengenalnya Sasuke!" mendengar sedikit keributan dibawah sana, Naruto yang kebetulan berada di dapur segera keluar menampakan diri. Dan yang didapatnya ialah Sasuke yang seperti biasa diam, beserta satu manusia asing sedang memandangi lukisannya.

"Ohh kau teman Sasuke?! Waahh jarang sekali Sasuke membawa tem – "

"Dia kekasihku." Sasuke menyambar kalimat Naruto, membuat Naruto terkejut serta bungkam mulut.

"Nhh. . Sasuke? Aku tau dia berambut panjang, tapi. . bukankah dia laki – laki ?"

"Lalu?" Seketika suasana menjadi hening, Naruto juga terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Ah. . haha. . ya ya, jadi kau kekasih Sasuke, haha maaf atas sikapku tadi." Naruto nyengir – nyengir sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Neji, salam kenal, aku penggemar lukisan Uzumaki – san." Orang yang dibawa Sasuke menundukkan badan sebentar, Naruto juga menyambut dengan hangat.

Hari hampir gelap. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berpamitan bersama Neji.

"Datang lagi ya Neji – kun." Naruto mengantar Sasuke beserta Neji sampai teras. Neji memang kekasih Sasuke sebulan setelah Sasuke diputuskan oleh Sakura, munculah Neji yang dengan berani menyatakan cinta, dan jadilah mereka sekarang, hampir satu tahun hubungan mereka berjalan.

"Sasuke, kau terlihat benar – benar mencintainya!" Neji yang menikmati hilir angin dibalik punggung Sasuke tersenyum – senyum sendiri.

". . ."

"Haha, ternyata memang benar. . ." Neji melingkarkan kedua tanganya keperut Sasuke.

"Lalu, masih lanjut atau tidak." Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai, menikmati semilir angin. Neji mengeratkan pelukanya, membuat Sasuke yang tadinya memandang lurus kedepan, memandang sekilas lingkarang tangan disekitar perutnya, lalu kembali memandangi jalanan sepi dihadapanya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh kau Sasuke sialan!" Neji mendekap wajahnya dibalik punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, masih terus mengkayuh sepedanya dengan tenang, hingga tanpa terasa sudah sampai di kediaman Neji.

"Hei, jangan bunuh diri." Sasuke menyeringai sebelum berpamitan pulang.

"Teme! Mati saja kau sendiri sana!" Neji ngambek dan langsung masuk ke dalam halaman rumah, Sasuke terkekeh kecil lalu menaiki sepedanya.

"Neji. ." Seketika Neji berhenti lalu membalikan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih." Neji malah dibuat kaget oleh perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Tch, _hai' hai'_ " Neji membalikan badanya lagi, melambaikan tangan sekali lalu memasuki pintu rumahnya, saat Neji sudah menutup pintu rumahnya, barulah Sasuke mengkayuh sepedanya pergi dari sana.

Esok paginya Neji tidak masuk sekolah, hingga beberapa hari.

**To : Neji**

**Hey, kau belum menjadi hantu bukan - _ - **

Sasuke memasukan kembali ponselnya, memandang keluar jendela, menikmati angin semilir, tanpa terganggu ramainya suasana kelas. Dirasakan ponselnya bergetar, Sasuke membukanya kembali.

**From : Neji**

**Teme! Jangan terlalu percaya diri bodoh! Aku hanya demam!**

Sasuke mengetik kembali, kali ini tak memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku, karena yakin balasanya tak akan lama.

**From : Neji**

**ASHOLE! YOU BITC! MORON! you really fucking stupid. ^^ **

Kali ini Sasuke memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, masih tetap memandangi keluar jendela.

Hari – hari berjalan seperti biasa, seminggu sekali Sasuke akan kerumah Naruto, kadang membawa Neji bersamanya, kadang sendirian, tapi kebanyakan Sasuke akan datang bersama Neji, tau kenapa alasanya? Karena Neji penggemar berat lukisan Naruto, walau uangnya belum mampu membeli lukisan Naruto, setidaknya Neji bisa melihat lukisan – lukisan yang terpajang diberbagai sudut rumah megah Naruto, bercengkrama dengan si pelukis sendiri.

Seperti minggu pagi ini, Neji yang sengaja menginap dari hari sabtu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Tak seperti kamar dirumahnya, kini Neji terbangun di kasur ukurang besar.

"Sasuke, bangun . ." Neji mengguncang – guncang bahu Sasuke, tak ada respon dari si pemilik.

"Sasuke!" Neji sedikit kasar kali ini, Sasuke menggeliat, membalik tubuhnya ke arah Neji, membuka matanya sebentar, lalu menggeser sedikit tubuhnya serta mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan dipindahkan ke paha Neji, melingkarkan tanganya serta menghadapkan wajahnya ke perut Neji.

"Sasuke. ." Neji jadi sedikit gelagapan dibuatnya, Sasuke membuka satu matanya untuk melirik wajah Neji, lalu makin mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Ahh kelihatanya anak ku berumur tiga bulan disini." Sasuke mencium – cium perut Neji yang memang bertelanjang dada, Neji yang awalnya blushing ga karuan, merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Menyingkir dariku , nnghhhh. . Sasu. . nnhhh!" Neji berusaha mendorong wajah Sasuke menjauh dari perutnya, "Ah . .!" Neji melonjak kaget saat sekejap juniornya seperti tersengat, nampak Sasuke yang sudah meletin lidah tepat di hadapan junior Neji yang sedang tegang(kebanyakan cowo klo pagi tegang).

"Sasuke, jangan macam – macam." Kini Neji sudah bernada sangat serius, Sasuke kembali memasukan lidahnya dan akan melepas pelukanya, sebelum itu tiba – tiba.

"Selamat pagi kalian berdua, hari ini jad – " Naruto yang se enak jidat ngebuka kamar Sasuke(biasanya jg se enak jidat) terkejut atas pemandangan di hadapanya, Sasuke serta Neji juga ikut terkejut, Neji terkejut karena tiba – tiba saja Naruto masuk, Sasuke terkejut gegara dirinya masih dalam posisi romantis nan sekseh bersama Neji dan Naruto sedang terbengong disana.

"Waahhh Maaf. . !" Naruto yang tersadar langsung kembali keluar dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Sasuke dengan tenang melepaskan pelukanya, tanpa rasa penyesalan sedikitpun berencana menuju kamar mandi, "Eiittsss. . Aku dulu, ini harus dikeluarkan." Neji menarik tangan Sasuke, lalu memasuki kamar mandi terlebih dahulu, Sasuke garuk – garuk kepala, masih tanpa memakai baju atasanya, Sasuke keluar dari kamar, banyak maid yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing – masing, nampak juga Hinata yang sedang membantu menyiapkan sarapan dibawah sana. Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju ruang dimana Naruto biasanya melukis, and binggo! Naruto sedang berada disana, Sasuke masuk perlahan.

"What!?" Sasuke sedikit berteriak, saat kedua bola matanya menangkap gambar yang bisa dipastikan hasil akhirnya ialah adekan dirinya memeluk Neji beberapa saat tadi.

"Naruto! Hentikan!" Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Naruto.

"Huh kenapa? Neji kekasihmu, dia juga bagian dari keluarga ini, apa salah ada lukisan dirinya dirumah ini? Lagipula ini akan menjadi lukisan yang sangat indah." Naruto masih terus menggoreskan kuasnya, " Naruto hentikan! Dia sudah bukan kekasihku sejak pertama kubawa kemari, jadi hentikan!" Sasuke benar – benar tidak senang, Naruto berhenti lalu mendongakan kepalanya ke atas, tepat di atas sana wajah Sasuke sangat gusar.

"Huh kenapa? lalu tadi?"

"Kenapa?" Ssuke tertawa sarkatis untuk sesaat, 'Ya, kenapa? kenapa kira – kira?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, sangat dekat, bahkan Naruto tidak bergeming sedikitpun, Sasuke membuka bibirnya sedikit dan akan bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto.

"Sasuke – kun? Naruto?" jantung Sasuke serasa berhenti mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, tidak menunggu hitungan detik Sasuke menari tubuhnya menjauh, melewati Hinata yang berada di ambang pintu, sedangkan Naruto masih menikmati keterkejutanya.

"Naruto. ." Naruto kembali ke kesadaranya, Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sarapan sudah siap."

"Umm baiklah, sebentar lagi aku turun." Naruto meletakan segala peralatan melukisnya, Hinata meninggalkan ruangan. Naruto mencuci tanganya di wastafel _apa itu tadi _ batin Naruto mengingat kejadian beberapa detiknya tadi dengan Sasuke.

Naruto yang biasanya lebih berisik menceritakan banyak hal daripada yang lain kini lebih diam. Sasuke yang memang biasanya diam tak mendapat masalah dengan sikapnya kali ini yang juga diam.

"Umm. . ada apa ini?" Menma yang menyadari ada sebuah kejanggalan, menatap Naruto serta Hinata bergantian, Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul, kini berganti Menma menatap Sasuke beserta Neji. Neji mengangkat kedua tanganya bertanda tidak tau, Sasuke yang sudah biasa tak memperhatikan sekitarnya juga diam.

"Hahaha tidak ada apa – apa, hanya perasaanmu saja Menma. . ." Menma menyerah untuk mencari tau lebih lanjut.

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu, dan satu bulan juga Naruto terkadang canggung menghadapi Sasuke, dan hari ini tepat hari sabtu, yang berarti kalau tidak sore ini atau pagi besok Sasuke akan berada di kediaman keluarga Uzumaki, untuk apa? Sangking lamanya, sampai alasan "untuk apa" hampir tak dipedulikan oleh seluruh penghuni rumah keluarga Uzumaki ini, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, pelajar yang akan menaiki tingkat 3 ini masih tau betul alasanya datang kerumah keluarga Uzumaki setiap seminggu sekali ini.

Minggu ini Sasuke datang pada sabtu sore, sendirian, mengenakan pakaian yang lumayan, karena dirinya berencana diajak kedua pasangan Naruto dan Hinata berbelanja bersama. Begitulah Sasuke menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki.

"Selamat datang Sasuke – sama." Pelayan yang makin terlihat tua dari dua tahun terakhir masih berdiri kokoh menyambut setiap kedatangan Sasuke, masih sanggup memarkirkan sepeda milik Sasuke, masih sanggup juga mengerti betapa kuatnya Sasuke.

"Sasuke – sama." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang akan memasuki rumah, lalu membalikan badanya kembali ke arah sumber suara.

"Berjuanglah." Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, tak mengerti apa maksut dari pelayan satu ini, tiba – tiba terdengar derap langkah yang jelas sekali seperti berlari.

"Sasuke. . Sasuke. . .hoooiiii . .!" Naruto berlari sambil melambaikan tanganya.

"Hhh. . .haaaahhhh. . haaahhh. .ke. .Sasuke. . haaahhhhh, kau tau. .haaaahhhh. ."

"Uhuk uhuk. .hah hah. .uhuk. ."

Naruto ngos – ngosan hanya untuk berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Naruto?! Kau sudah tua! Jangan berlari seperti anak kecil dobe!" Sasuke menopang bahu Naruto yang sedikit ambruk, sambil berharap dalam hati putri kesayanganya yang sudah tua ini tidak mati konyol hanya kesulitan bernafas.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya perlahan, lalu menatap Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau tau Hinata hamil! hahaha!" Naruto tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia, bisa terlihat genangan air di matanya yang siap tumpah.

"Haaahhh aku bahagia Sasuke. . aku bahagia. ." Naruto yang kepalang bahagia mengeluarkan air mata yang sudah tidak sabar tumpah, Sasuke memeluk Naruto di dekapanya, membiarkan Naruto menangis dan dipastikan mengotori baju seragamnya. Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto, sangat erat.

Pandangan Sasuke kosong, seperti merasakan jiwanya sesaat tak bersamanya, semua tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk Naruto beberapa saat tadi hanya karena reflek tubuh Sasuke semata.

"Kau senang bukan Sasuke? Kau akan seperti memiliki adik. . "

"Kau harus menjaganya. . ."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau diam? Kau harus berjanji menjaganya juga."

"Ya. ." Naruto yang melonggarkan pelukanya pada Sasuke kembali mempereratnya.

"Haha kau akan menjadi kakak yang baik bukan!"

". . ."

Naruto merasa ada yang ganjil, lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Huh? Sasuke? Kau menangis?" Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, memberi jarak sedikit diantara mereka.

"Hei. ." Naruto meletakan kedua telapak tanganya ke pipi Sasuke, memandangi wajah Sasuke yang datar namun mengalir air mata dari kedua matanya.

"Hei. . kau tak perlu menangis sederas ini bukan? Sasuke?" Naruto berusaha menghapus air mata Sasuke yang terlihat makin deras, si pemilik air mata hanya bisa diam membiarkan air matanya keluar sebanyak mungkin.

"Sasuke. . Sasuke?. .Sasuke. . kenapa?! Kenapa wajahmu terlihat. . " Naruto melepaskan kedua tanganya dari pipi Sasuke, Kini malah memberi jarak sedikit lebar di antara keduanya.

"Wajahmu. . kenapa terlihat. . terlihat sangat sedih?!" Naruto tak mengedipkan matanya sekalipun hanya untuk memuaskan keterkejutannya.

"Apa ada yang menyakitimu? Kau kesakitan Sasuke? Sasuke. . ." Naruto perlahan mendekat, memeluk Sasuke kembali perlahan. Baru kali ini Naruto melihat Sasuke menangis, walaupun samar, namun terlihat sekali jika Sasuke sedang bersedih.

"Sasuke. . . wajahmu. .wajahmu seperti dalam lukisan itu, kau kesakitan Sasuke? Sasuke. . aku. . aku minta maaf." Naruto yang ntah tanpa sadar malah meminta maaf, makin membuat Sasuke menangis deras, kali ini pelukan Naruto dibalas oleh pelukan Sasuke, sangat erat, hingga bisa dirasakan oleh Naruto rasa sakit dari pelukan Sasuke.

Beberapa saat berlalu, karena ntah sudah lama tak menangis atau kelelahan, Sasuke tertidur di kamar miliknya yang berada di rumah Naruto, hingga malam tiba Sasuke baru membuka matanya.

Sasuke POV

Haha sekarang putriku akan memiliki keturunan, apa yang harus kulakukan? TENTU SAJA TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU KULAKUKAN, SIALAN! Apa – apa'an denganku tadi? Menangis seperti saat Naruto menikah? Memalukan sekali, aku tak berencana menangis! Mereka keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa menunggu perintah dari kesadaranku.

"Hhhhh. . . "

Sial kenapa sakit sekali disini(megangin dada) ayolah aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, sial sial sial! Dia bahagia bukan tadi? Masih ingat? Pangeran akan menjauhkan putrinya dari kesedihan, membuat putrinya bahagia itu tugas pangeran, ingat? Tentu saja aku selalu mengingat itu, yaa. . tentu saja aku ingat. Sakit sekali kepalaku, sudah berapa jam aku tertidur? Jam berapa ini? Ah sial kenapa aku merasa sangat marah, sial apa yang harus kelakukan?

Normal POV

"Haha tentu saja tidak ada yang perlu kulakukan, tenang Sasuke, kau harus tenang, itulah yang harus kau lakukan saat ini." Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ah Sasuke, ayo makan malam, kau pasti lelah!" Nampak Naruto, Hinata, Menma serta Itachi sedang akan memulai makan malam, Sasuke berjalan sambil mengacak rambutnya beberapa kali, sesekali menguap, lalu duduk tepat disamping Itachi.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Sasuke melirik Itachi.

"Kenapa? Karena hari ini Kurama kekasihku tercinta akan pulang ke jepang, dan besok kita akan menikah." Jawab Itachi yang nadanya tidak kalah datar dari Sasuke.

". . ." kali ini Sasuke nampak marah melihat Itachi, sedangkan Itachi sudah senyum – senyum tipis berhasil membuat adik kesayanganya ini bereaksi.

"Ahh h h. . baiklah hentikan kalian manusia bodoh, aku tak akan menikah denganmu keriput!' Kurama yang baru saja datang, nyosor pembicaraan dan memberi pelukan hangat pada kakak iparnya Hinata.

"Hhh semoga kau cantik seperti ibumu, lalu kita menikah." Kurama mengelus – elus perut Hinata yang bahkan masih rata karena kandungan masih berusia dua bulan.

"Aku akan menikahimu terlebih dahulu." Itachi nyeletuk, dan membuat Kurama naik tensi.

"Aku tidak mau ya tidak mau keriput bodooooohh. . ." Kurama dengan jurus andalanya menarik kedua pipi Itachi. Makan malam lebih ramai dari biasanya, apalagi kedatangan Kurama dan Itachi. Sasuke yang memang dikategorikan datar tetap saja datar dan tenang memakan makan malamnya.

Sedangkan Naruto, walaupun dengan sesekali tertawa, kadang melirik ke arah Sasuke, melihat kantung mata Sasuke sedikit membesar akibat menangis. Tak ada yang menanyakan tentang ke anehan wajah Sasuke, bahkan Kurama yang biasanya usil juga diam atas itu, walaupun semua yang di meja situ sadar Sasuke seperti habis menangis. Meja makan di isi dengan penuh tawa, berandai akan berjenis kelamin apa anak Naruto beserta Hinata, berangan Kurama akan menikahinya(Kurama itu sepupu Naruto).

Hari demi hari berjalan, Sasuke juga tetap datang seminggu sekali kerumah Naruto seperti biasa, bulan terus terlewati, makin banyak juga lukisan Hinata yang telanjang bulat, seperti yang sedang Sasuke lihat saat ini, berdiri tegap, hanya memakai celana dalam, sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah lumayan besar, disebelahnya lukisan Naruto sedang mencium perut Hinata dengan hinata yang sedang duduk di kursi, banyak sekali lukisan edisi Hinata hamil, dari umur kehamilan dua bulan hingga lukisan yang terakhir ini, lukisan ini lebih besar dari lukisan sebelum – sebelumnya, lagi – lagi lukisan Hinata dengan posisi meringkuk seperti bayi, namun kali ini ada tonjolan besar di tengahnya, seperti induk yang melindungi telurnya. Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, langsung menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berdiam memandangi lukisan terakhir miliknya yang dipanjang paling ujung dari berderet banyaknya lukisan, dan Naruto sangat yakin lukisan terakhir yang ia pajang disana ialah lukisan Hinata sedang meringkuk sambil memeluk perutnya, Naruto sangat suka Hinata berpose seperti itu, mengingat betapa lugu dan baiknya Hinata.

"Sasuke, kebiasaanmu tidak berubah, seeeelaaluuu menyukai lukisan Hinata yang sepertin itu, hhh. . . kau tau Sasuke, beberapa hari lagi umurnya akan sembilan bulan, aku tak sabar menantinya keluar, kau pasti juga senang bukan? Seperti memiliki adik, haha." Naruto ngoceh sepanjang perjalanan menuju arah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke tak menjawab, tak melepaskan pandangan dari lukisan di depanya.

"Sasuke, katanya kau – " Naruto tiba – tiba menghentikan kalimatnya, saat dirinya sudah sangat dekat dengan Sasuke, Naruto mengangkat tangan kananya perlahan, seperti tanpa sadar dan menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke, kontan si pemilik pipi menoleh, "Hm?" Sasuke menunjukan raut wajah bertanya, melihat Naruto yang sepertinya terkejut, "Ada apa dobe!?" Naruto tersentak, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, masih dengan jemari – jemarinya menyentuh pipi Sasuke, kali ini Naruto makin mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga menempel dengan tubuh Sasuke, meletakan tangan satunya ke pipi kanan Sasuke, sedikit menengadahkan wajahnya karena kini Sasuke lebih tinggi darinya, menatap Sasuke dengan sangat dekat.

"Sasuke, wajahmu terlihat sedih." Sasuke yang awalnya berekspresi datar sedikit terkejut.

"Perasaanmu saja." Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan Naruto dari pipinya, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto tak mengejar, lalu memandangi lukisan di sampingnya, meneliti bagian mana yang terlihat ganjil disana, selain Sasuke suka sekali melihat lukisan Hinata dengan pose seperti itu dari dulu, kadang Naruto juga memergoki ekspresi wajah sedih Sasuke saat – saat tinggi badan Sasuke sudah lebih tinggi darinya akhir – akhir ini.

"Tunggu, apa yang salah dengan lukisanku ini?" Naruto masih meneliti, mencari sesuatu di dalam sana, hingga tanpa menyadari Hinata sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Naruto menoleh, lalu tersenyum.

"Umm. . tidak, hanya ingin meneliti lukisan ini." Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang, mengelus perut Hinata yang sudah sangat besar dengan lembut.

"Ada apa memangnya? Aku terlihat jelek disitu?" Hinata manyunin bibir, membuat Naruto terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Haha tentu saja tidak, kau cantik sekali, Sasuke juga menyukai lukisan ini, Sasuke selalu menyukai lukisanmu yang berpose seperti ini, umm. . tapi akhir – akhir ini aku sering melihat Sasuke sedih, dan. . yaahh aku juga ingin mencari tau ada apa sebenarnya dengan lukisan ini." Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata, sambil memandangi lukisan di hadapanya, tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, suasana hening beberapa menit.

"Oh! Apa Sasuke segera ingin memiliki keturunan juga? Hmm. . dia baru saja lulus, sudah mau membuat keluarga, dasar Sasuke." Naruto tertawa.

"Tidak sayang.." Naruto menghentikan tawanya seketika, sedikit melirik ke wajah Hinata yang juga memandangi lukisan dirinya disana.

"Sasuke – kun anak yang sangat baik, sangat baik bahkan terhadapku." Hinata tersenyum, Naruto malah tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hinata, "Dia harus baik bukan, apalagi terhadapmu calon ibu dari anak – anakku, hahaha." Naruto tertawa lagi, membawa Hinata pergi dari sana, menuruni tangga untuk mencari Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu menghilang dari sana.

"Tanaka, dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto pada pelayan tertua miliknya yang baru saja menutup pintu.

"Sasuke – sama baru saja pergi tuan." Jawab Tanaka ramah.

"Dasar Sasuke, sibuk sekali dia sekarang." Naruto menggerutu, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi.

Sasuke mengkayuh sepedanya menyusuri jalan dari rumah Naruto(udah keluar pager dia)

Sasuke POV

Aaaahhhhhhhhhh! Banyak sekali hal di dalam pikiranku sekarang, aku harus mencari kegiatan lebih banyak lagi, hhhh. . jika tidak, yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya ada aku harus berbuat apa, aku harus bagaimana, aku harus berfikir seperti apa, hah! Semua ini membuatku kesal! Kesal terhadap diriku sendiri, ya diriku sendiri, dengan siapa lagi? Dengan Hinata neechan? Tentu saja tidak! Dia adalah manusia terpenting setelah Naruto! Aku kesal terhadap diriku sendiri, haaaaaaaaaahhhh kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti? Ataupun dihentikan, bahkan Neji yang kupikir mampu menghentikanku dari kebodohan ini juga tidak bisa, padahal setidaknya aku mampu naik darah atau cemas jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Neji, tapi kenapa masih saja aku tidak bisa lepas dari ini? Apa ini sebenarnya? Semakin dewasa, aku bahkan semakin sulit menahannya. Siaaalllll. . . .

(AAHHHH maaf dengan semua kesalahan Typo dsb. Atau pemakaian kalimat bahasa ingris yang kurang benar, dan terimakasih sudah mau membaca ^^ )


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Di sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar, hanya terdapat satu meja belajar beserta satu set komputer, satu kasur ukuran satu orang, sebuah lampu yang berputar - putar mengedarkan gambar bintang berwarna warni di dalam ruangan gelap ini, seragam yang digantung rapi tak jauh dari meja belajar, tak banyak barang di ruangan ini, sehingga membuatnya nampak begitu rapi.

Jam sudah menunjukan puku 3 dini hari, si pemilik kamar masih dengan tenang tertidur di atas kasurnya, sangat tenang, tidak mendengkur apalagi mengeluarkan air liur(ngences).

Dddddrrrrrttt. . .

Ddddrrrrrttttt. . .

Ddddrrrrrrtttt. . .

Ddddrrrrtttttt. . .

Si pemilik kamar Sasuke perlahan tersadar dari tidurnya, merapa sekelilingnya untuk mencari ponsel yang baru saja bergetar.

"Hhh. . " Sasuke menyerah mencari ponselnya yang sudah tak berhenti bergetar, memiringkan posisi tidurnya.

Drrrrrrttttt. . .

Ddddrrrrrtttt. . .

Drdddrrrrtttt. . .

"Cih!" Sasuke kesal lalu menyalakan lampu meja di sampingnya, dengan dua bola mata hitamnya yang terpaksa terbuka, Sasuke mengedarkan pandanganya.

Dddddrrrrttttt. . .

Dddddrrrrttttt. . .

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil ponsel yang sangat terasa jauh baginya sekarang, padahal hanya beberapa langkah darinya.

Ddddrrrrrttttt. . .

Dddddrrrtttt . .

"Halo?! Sasuke sedikit mencampur nada kesal di sana.

_Halo Sasuke, kupikir kau takan terbangun haha_

"Ada apa dobe?" Sasuke menggaruk – garuk kepalanya malas.

_Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengganggu tidurmu, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar memberitahukan ini, Hinata baru saja melahirkan, prosesnya baru saja selesai setengah jam yang lalu, haha dia wanita Sasuke, warna rambutnya sepertiku, kau senang bukan Sasuke? Makanya kau yang kuberi tahu pertama kali, oh ya kau juga bisa kemari sekarang jika kau sudah tidak sabar hahaha._

Sasuke terdiam.

_Sasuke? Hoii?! Kau tertidur?_

Terdengar suara Naruto yang sedikit kesal disana.

"Ah! . . uhh y. . ye yeah. . selamat."

_Apa yang kau katakan? Dia adalah adikmu bodoh. . dasar Sasuke . . hihi kau senang sampai tak bisa berkata apa – apa, dasar kebiasaanmu itu._

"Ah. . oh. .umm. . maaf."

_Haaaa? Kenapa kau tak kem – _

Klik

Sasuke memutuskan telfon, membuka bungkus ponselnya, mengeluarkan batrenya dari sana, dan dibiarkan tergeletak dimeja. Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah tempat tidurnya, merebahkan tubuhnya kembali, mematikan lampu.

**_Haha sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa? _**

Batin Sasuke dalam hati lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Esok paginya sasuke berangkat kesekolah dengan kantung mata yang membesar, sampai membuatnya mengenakan kaca mata untuk menyamarkanya.

"Yo Sasuke." Neji menghampiri meja Sasuke, tak ada jawaban dari si pemilik meja. Neji menghela nafas panjang.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bermain denganmu seharian ini." Neji mengankat wajah Sasuke sampai mendongak agar untuk bertemu dengan wajahnya di atas sana.

"besok saja." Jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar kepunyaanya. Neji menundukan sedikit bahunya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin hari ini."

"Kenapa?" Neji menjauhkan lagi wajahnya, lalu berfikir sejenak.

"Ntahlah, aku merasa jika tidak hari ini, aku akan menyesal selamanya."

"Bodoh." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Neji yang menahan kepalanya untuk mendongak.

"Kau mau atau tidak?" Neji berganti duduk di meja, Sasuke berfikir sejenak lalu menolehkan pandanganya ke arah Neji.

"Baiklah." Neji tersenyum tipis lalu turun dari meja, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengompres matamu juga." Bisik Neji pelan lalu berjalan pergi tanpa menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

Sepulang sekolah, Neji membawa Sasuke ke tempat karaoke, niat ingin mendengarkan Sasuke bernyanyi, Neji malah disuguhi dengan Sasuke yang dengan malas tiduran di sofa sambil mengompres kedua matanya.

Setelah puas karaoke, Neji menggeret Sasuke menuju toko baju yang hanya menjual yukata atau kimono, menjejal berbagai corak dan warna, Sasuke sesekali juga mencoba beberapa pasang kimono.

"Uaahh kedua pembeli itu keren sekali."

"Mereka dari sekolah yang sama."

"Satunya cool, dan lebih banyak mengambil inisiatif, satunya lagi sangat pendiam, bahkan wajahnya dingin sekali, kira – kira mana yang uke?!"

Beberapa gadis yang tak jauh dari Sasuke maupun Neji berbisik sedikit keras, hingga membuat Sasuke bereaksi menolehkan wajahnya ke arah mereka.

"Ssstttt. . "

Neji berfikir sejenak, sambil membawa kimono yang akan dicobanya, Neji menghampiri beberapa gadis tadi, tersenyum ramah, lalu berbisik pada salah satu dari mereka, setelah itu Neji kembali ke sisi Sasuke, sedangkan wanita yang mendapat bisikan dari Neji hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus berbinar.

"Bodoh." Sasuke meletakan tanganya di atas kepala Neji, terkekeh pelan. Neji juga ikut tertawa dan malah membuat diantara mereka memang seperti ada sesuatu dimata orang – orang disekitarnya.

Hanya karena dua orang tersebut, situasi di dalam toko menjadi sangat ramai, kadang teriakan histeris akan terdengar.

"Haha jangan ulangi kebodohanmu itu." Sasuke menggeret Neji paksa keluar dari toko tersebut, tentu saja dengan merangkul pundak Neji untuk membuat segalanya terasa dramatis serta picisan.

Keduanya berjalan bersama, Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang, setenang wajah yang dimilikinya, Neji juga berjalan dengan tenang, namun matanya berkeliaran ke sana – sini mencari – cari tempat menarik untuk dikunjungi.

Trliiing. . ide berlian muncul di otak Neji setelah melihat foto box di sebrang jalan.

"Sasuke ayo ke AWAS!" Neji menggeret Sasuke kasar, setengah badan mobil yang masuk ke trotoar dan hampir menyerempet Sasuke melesat dengan cepat dan

Brrraaaaaaaaannnnggggg! (Gomen na sai, angp aja suara tabrakan)

Sasuke beserta Neji tersungkur tepat di depan sebuah toko, Sasuke sepertinya baru saja sadar bahwa ada mobil yang akan menggeretnya, Neji ngos – ngosan bukan kepalang akibat keterkejutanya. Neji menoleh kebelakang, nampak mobil tadi sudah terguling bersama sebuah mobil juga. Banyak orang disekitar sana, tapi tak satupun berani memberi pertolongan.

Belum Neji selesai terkejut akibat kejadian sepersekian detik lalu, kini Neji harus kembali mengulang rasa terkejutnya dari awal.

"Sa. . sasuke. . U. . uzu. . uzumaki – san? ne?!" Kontan Sasuke yang awalnya lebih peduli pada rasa sakit di tubuhnya menoleh ke arah pandangan Neji. Tanpa menikmati rasa terkejutnya atau apapun lainya, Sasuke segera berdiri dan berlari.

"Hoi! Hentikan, mobilnya akan meledak!" Sasuke dihentikan oleh seorang laki – laki separuh baya, tapi sekuat tenaga Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu dan menghampiri salah satu mobil yang terguling.

"Sa. . sasuke! Sasuke Hinata. . cep – " Naruto yang tadi berusaha keluar lega sekaligus kaget, Sasuke tak menghiraukan permintaanya dan malah berusaha menolongnya keluar dari sana, padahal Hinta beserta bayinya yang berada di kursi belakang lebih membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Sa. . .Hi . . Hinata!" Naruto yang sudah berhasil keluar meronta mencoba lepas dari bopongan Sasuke, lagi – lagi Sasuke tak menghiraukan permintaan Naruto. Baru beberapa langkah dari Sasuke membopong Naruto, kedua mobil tiba – tiba meledak.

* * *

Tujuh hari berlalu sejak kecelakaan malam itu, Sasuke menerima beberapa luka serius di tubuhnya, patah tangan tangan kanan, patah paha kanan, serta luka - luka yang cukup serius lainya.

Sasuke sudah sadar ke esokan harinya setelah kecelakaan, namun dirinya harus menjalani beberapa oprasi di bagian tuubuhnya, dan satu minggu pas Sasuke baru boleh turun dari ranjangnya dan menggunakan kursi roda sampai semua patah tulangnya sembuh.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendapat luka – luka di sekujur tubuhnya, tidak mengalami patah tulang atau apapun, namun sekarang mata Naruto tertutup perban, Naruto buta.

Itachi membawa Sasuke ke ruangan Naruto seperti permintaanya.

"Naruto." Sasuke memanggil pelan nama Naruto, yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara dengan cepat, dengan gerakan secepat ia mampu, Naruto tergesa – gesa turun dari kasurnya, dan membuahkan hasil dirinya menabrak kursi lalu tersungkur, "Naruto, tenanglah." Itachi segera menolong Naruto berdiri.

"Sasuke. . Teme! Apa sebenarnya masalahmu hah?! Kenapa kau tak menolong Hinata serta Hanabi terlebih dahulu!? Kau! Dimana kau?! Aku ingin memukulmu sekarang! Naruto teriak – teriak sambil meraba – raba udara, berusaha mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

". . ." Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Tch, teme! Kenapa kau tak meneurutiku saat itu!"

"Maafkan aku, tapi waktu itu aku hanya mesti melakukan hal yang menurutku benar."

"Apa kau bilang?! Benar? Kau! . . . kau! Kau membunuh istri beserta anakku!" Sasuke membelalakan matanya, begitu juga Itachi, tak menyangka Naruto akan mengatakan hal seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku." Suara Sasuke sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf tidak akan mengembalikan mereka berdua! Apa sebenarnya maumu teme! Apa?!" Naruto ngos – ngosan sedari tadi berteriak marah. Sasuke terdiam. Itachi mengambil kursi roda yang berada di dekatnya, menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di sana agar lebih tenang.

"Hah. . hah. . kau menyukaiku huh?!" Naruto tertawa sinis, Sasuke makin terkejut atas pernyataan Naruto kali ini.

"Aku tau kau menyukaiku, heh kau menyukaiku bukan? kau tau aku akan lebih bahagia jika mereka selamat daripada aku, kau tak seharusnya mengabaikan itu, jika saja kau tak mengabaikan itu, kau masih bisa terus menyukaiku tanpa aku membencimu, kaumasih bisa bertemu denganku walaupun aku akan buta seperti ini, atau mengunjungi makamku, kau masih bisa menyukaiku sesukamu. . . "

Naruto mulai kehilangan kontrol, ruangan menjadi sunyi beberapa saat, Itachi juga sangat terkejut atas beberapa patah kalimat Naruto baru saja, apalagi Sasuke.

"Haaaaaahhhhh. . pergi dari sini sekarang, aku benar – benar sangat kecewa dan benci denganmu Sasuke, aku tak mau kau menemuiku lagi, memanggil namaku lagi, bahkan jangan datangi pemakamanku jika aku mati nanti. Kau mengerti Sasuke? Itu permintaanku seumur hidup padamu sekarang, jadi tolong kabulkan dan pergilah." Naruto berdiri dari kursi roda dan berbalik membelakangi Sasuke, meraba – raba tempat tidurnya, Itachi bahkan tak sanggup berdiri untuk beberapa alasan, sedangkan Sasuke, wajah datar yang biasa terpasang disana kini tersenyum namun jelas terlihat bahwa Sasuke sedang kesakitan disana.

"Ba. . baiklah, pangeran harus membahagiakan putrinya bukan. . ." tak ada jawaban dari Naruto yang berdiri membelakangi Sasuke.

"Niisan." Itachi berdiri menghampiri Sasuke lalu membawa Sasuke kembali ke ruanganya.

* * *

Sehari setelah Sasuke menemui Naruto, keadaan Sasuke biasa saja, tidak ada tanda – tanda Sasuke ingin bunuh diri atau makan sate keong seberat tiga ton. Tak banyak kalimat yang keluar dari putra kedua keluarga Uchiha seperti biasanya, Itachi yang kawatir, sedikit mengendurkan pengawasanya terhadap Sasuke, pasalnya tidak ada gerak – gerik mencurigakan. Bahkan saat Neji datang Sasuke masih bisa sedikit tertawa, tapi Neji sadar Sasuke sedang tidak baik – baik saja. Kenapa Neji tau?

"Sasuke kau baik – baik saja?" Neji yang duduk di samping kasur memangku dagunya menatap Sasuke.

"Tentu tidak." Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Neji.

"Hehe kau tidak baik – baik saja, tidak mau bercerita denganku?" Neji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Neji, Itachi yang berada tak jauh dari sana juga kontan menolehkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke, sedikit terkejut ada orang yang kelihatanya sangat mengenal Sasuke.

"Aku baik – baik saja."

"Hhhhhhh. . . baiklah kalau tidak mau mengatakanya, boleh aku memelukmu sebentar?" kini gantian Sasuke yang menghela nafas.

"Baiklah."

"Yes! Hihi sudah lama tak memelukmu _poker face._" Neji mengangkat kedua tanganya ke atas, lalu dengan perlahan memeluk perut Sasuke, tanpa menghiraukan Itachi yang berada di dekat mereka. Ruangan menjadi hening, hanya semilir angin berhembus melewati jendela, matahari juga hampir tenggelam memberikan warna hangat pada langit.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya ke bawah dimana Neji sedang memeluknya disana.

"Kenapa kau menangis bodoh?" Sasuke meletakan tangan kirinya di atas kepala Neji, menepuk – nepuknya perlahan, Neji hanya menggeleng pelan, membekap suara serta air matanya di one piece rumah sakit milik Sasuke.

"Pffftt. . disini ada kakak ku kau tau, di mana harga dirimu haha."

"Shut up. . ."

"Kakak yang di sana homo juga, tapi kelihatanya dia top sepertiku."

"Shut up. . ."

"Hey, nanti Sasuke kecil tegang."

"Shut up Sasuke!" Neji meledak, makin mengeratkan pelukanya.

". . . ."

"Aku tidak baik – baik saja, tapi aku akan baik – baik saja, jadi berhentilah menangis, bagaimana? Sudah puas dengan ini?" Sasuke mengelus – elus rambut Neji, tak ada jawaban, Neji hanya melangsungkan kegiatan menangisnya.

Hari demi hari berlanjut, Naruto hanya dirawat dua minggu di rumah sakit, dan sudah diperbolehkan pulang, tinggal menunggu pendonor mata untuk matanya yang kini buta. Sasuke yang seharusnya juga sudah keluar menolak untuk rawat jalan, Sasuke tetap berada di rumah sakit walaupun terapi untuk kaki dan tanganya yang patah hanya dilakukan satu minggu tiga kali. Sasuke tidak beranjak dari rumah sakit sedikitpun sampai benar – benar normal.

Dua bulan berlalu, Sasuke sudah bisa menggunakan semua anggota tubuhnya dengan sempurna seperti biasa, dan tentu saja saatnya pulang, tapi lagi – lagi Sasuke menolak untuk pulang.

"Sasuke, kau harus keluar dari sini." Fugaku Uchiha yang tak lain ayah dari Sasuke merasa sedikit cemas. Sasuke tersenyum kecil memandangi lekat wajah ayahnya.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan pulang, tapi Otousan, Kaasan, serta Itachi Niisan harus menjemputku." Fugaku Uchiha diam dengan wajah datar miliknya, mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke inginkan, bahkan merasa merinding merasa Sasuke akan berbuat sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Pada akhirnya Fugaku menghubungi Itachi beserta istrinya Mikoto Uchiha.

"Baiklah, kita pulang nanti sore, Itachi masih ada pekerjaan, Ibumu akan kemari sebentar lagi." Fugaku kembali meletakan tas yang tadinya akan dibawa pulang dan duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran. Sasuke kembali ke tempat tidurnya, karena Sasuke yakin jika dirinya meminta keluar berjalan – jalan sebentar, ayah dengan mimik wajah yang sama denganya ini akan mengikuti dari belakang.

Satu jam berlalu dan Mikoto Uchiha telah tiba, membawa beberapa makanan untuk Sasuke. Fugaku meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan sebelumnya berbisik pada istrinya untuk tidak lepas pandangan dari Sasuke.

"Hihi ayahmu sangat kawatir, dan kenapa tidak mau pulang Sasuke?" Mikoto tersenyum sembari membukai semua jendela kamar rawat Sasuke. Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Nee Sasuke ayah beserta Itachi sangat kawatir terhadapmu, hihi mereka pasti berpesan yang tidak – tidak, huuuummmm padahal ibumu ini tau kau tak akan menghilangkan nyawamu dengan mudahnya bukan? hehehe tak akan mudah sebelum putri kehilangan nyawanya terlebih dahulu, aahhh tapi begitulah mereka berdua, terlalu kawatir." Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, masih dengan wajah datarnya memandang kosong udara di hadapanya, membiarkan ibu tercintanya yang sangat mengerti ini mengoceh kesana - kemari.

"Sasuke. . . " Mikoto yang tadinya duduk di kursi samping kasur Sasuke beralih duduk di kasur mendekati Sasuke, menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke dengan telapak tanganya, tersenyum hangat, hingga membuat Sasuke meneteskan air dari kedua matanya tanpa sadar.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa? Kau tau Sasuke, Ibu, Ayah ataupun Itachi tak akan keberatan jika Sasuke kita ini bertindak egois, kau tau kenapa? karena kita menyayangi serta mencintaimu." Mikoto masih memberi senyumnya pada Sasuke, bahkan setelah Sasuke meneteskan air mata, Mikoto tak akan mudah goyah.

"Sangat egois." Sasuke menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Mikoto yang berada di pipinya, memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan yang sudah lama sekali tak dirasakanya sejak ia mulai tumbuh dewasa.

* * *

Satu bulan kemudian, Naruto mendapat kabar bahwa dirinya siap di operasi.

"Dokter, dua di atas saya sudah mendapatkan pendonor?" Naruto sedang menuju ruang operasi bersama salah satu dokter serta Menma.

"A. . itu. . ." Dokter sedikit bingung untuk menjawab.

"Menma, jangan katakana kalau Kurama terlibat di sini?!"

"A. . umm . . itu. . ennnn. . itu. ." Menma garuk – garuk kepala sambil minta pertolongan dengan dokter di sampingnya.

"Kata keluarga pendonor, mereka teman dari keluarga anda Uzumaki – san."

"Siapa?"

". . ."

". . ."

"Oh! Iya itu sebenarnya dari Kurama, anggotanya ada yang terbunuh dan Kurama inisiatif memberikan matanya padamu, yak begitulah, jadi jangan banyak bertanya karena kau sudah di dalam ruang operasi." Menma menepuk kedua bahu Naruto yang akan menjalani operasi.

Di dalam ruang operasi.

Beberapa dokter serta suster sedang menyiapkan beberapa peralatan, dengan Naruto serta pendonor mata terbaring berdampingan.

"Um dokter, pendonor mataku sudah mati? Apa dia punya keluarga? Aku akan menemui keluarganya jika punya."

". . . ."

" . . . ."

Seketika beberapa orang di dalam ruangan tersebut menoleh ke arah dokter yang membawa Naruto masuk.

"Maaf Uzumaki – san kami tidak tahu mengenai itu, lebih baik Uzumaki – san tanyakan pada keluarga Uzumaki – san sendiri."

Empat hari kemudian, Naruto bisa membuka perban matanya. Dan langsung bisa pulang kerumah, Naruto sempat menanyakan tentang identitas pendonor, tapi Kurama hanya mengatakan sebagian besar orangnya adalah sebatang kara.

Sebelum memasuki pintu rumah, Naruto menuju bagian belakang rumah, melewati kebun bunga, dan terhamparlah empat makam di sana, ayah, ibu, istri serta anaknya yang baru berumur satu hari.

Naruto menangis berjam – jam di antara makam Hinata serta Hanabi, jika tidak Tanaka yang membujuk Naruto untuk beristirahat di dalam rumah, Naruto akan tetap menangis disana.

Berbulan – bulan Naruto melakukan hal sama di malam hari, pergi ke bagian belakang rumahnya hanya untuk menangis, jika sudah lelah Tanaka akan membawa Naruto kembali ke dalam rumah. Naruto berhenti melukis, di siang hari Naruto baru terbangun, setelah makan serta mandi Naruto hanya akan duduk di kamarnya memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, setelah makan malam Naruto akan duduk di teras rumah, tetap dengan pandangan kosongnya, Menma juga kadang menemani walau tak setiap saat menemani, kadang Itachi juga dating berkunjung, bahkan Kurama juga menginap beberapa hari, namun tak ada perubahan dari Naruto.

Delapan bulan lamanya Naruto seperti robot, hanya melakukan kegiatan yang perlu dilakukan saja, beberapa kali juga kesehatanya terganggu.

"Tanaka san. . Tanaka – san . ." Naruto memanggil – manggil Tanaka, namun yang dipanggil tak segera muncul, Naruto memasuki rumah, tetap memanggil nama Tanaka, tapi tetap saja yang di panggil tidak datang.

"Permisi Naruto – sama, Tanaka – san sedang berada di gudang." Salah satu pelayan menghadap Naruto, Naruto hanya ber 'oh' lalu kembali berjalan, kemanapun kakinya melangkah, kemuadian Naruto membuka pintu ruangan yang sangat rapid an berisi banyak sekali lukisan serta peralatannya.

"Mencari saya Naruto – sama." Tanaka muncul dari belakang Naruto, tak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Naruto – sama." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk, seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, Naruto menyisir setiap sudut setiap benda di hadapanya kini. Dan tiba – tiba Naruto lemas untuk berdiri, membiarkan kakinya lemas dan jatuh duduk, Tanaka tersenyum lalu ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Tanaka - san. . . berapa lama sejak kecelakaan itu?" Naruto mengusap – usap wajahnya.

"Delapan bulan Naruto – sama."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, menyadari segala ketidak berdayaanya selama ini.

"Tanaka – san, aku sudah tidak apa – apa." Naruto tersenyum lalu berdiri lagi, Tanaka turut bahagia terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, "Kalau begitu, saya akan member tahu pada Menma – sama serta Kurama – sama." Tanaka menundukan badan sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto mendekati lukisan – lukisanya yang tertata rapi, "Haha lukisanku sebanyak ini kalau di tata rapi." Naruto tertawa geli sendiri melihat deretan Lukisan yang seperti deretan buku disana.

"Yosh, mari lihat, apa ada yang belum selesai. . hm . hm . ." Naruto membuka satu persatu lukisanya, mencari – cari lukisan setengah jadi.

"Hm. . hm . hm. ."

"Hm. . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Naruto berhenti sesaat, lalu mengambil Lukisan yang baru saja dilihatnya, lukisan Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan posisi sombongnya.

"Sasu. . . ke. ." _deg_ Naruto merasakan Jantungnya tiba – tiba berdetak kencang.

_Hah. . hah. . kau menyukaiku huh_

_Aku tau kau menyukaiku, heh kau menyukaiku bukan?_

_Kau tau aku akan lebih bahagia jika mereka selamat daripada aku,_

_kau tak seharusnya mengabaikan itu, _

_jika saja kau tak mengabaikan itu, _

_kau masih bisa terus menyukaiku tanpa aku membencimu, _

_kaumasih bisa bertemu denganku walaupun aku akan buta seperti ini, _

_atau mengunjungi makamku, kau masih bisa menyukaiku sesukamu. . ._

_Haaaaaahhhhh. . pergi dari sini sekarang, _

_Aku benar – benar sangat kecewa dan benci denganmu Sasuke, _

_Aku tak mau kau menemuiku lagi, memanggil namaku lagi, _

_Bahkan jangan datangi pemakamanku jika aku mati nanti. _

_Kau mengerti Sasuke? _

_Itu permintaanku seumur hidup padamu sekarang, jadi tolong kabulkan dan pergilah._

Sekilah beberapa kalimat melewati ingatan Naruto, jantung Naruto makin berdegup kencang, hingga si pemilik merasakan sakit. Naruto berusaha berdiri dengan seluruh tubuh bergetar.

"Tanaka – san. . ." panggil Naruto lirih saat sudah keluar dari ruangan.

"Tanaka – san . .! Tanaka – san !" Naruto sedikit berteriak, lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki dengan irama cepat menaiki tangga.

"Siapkan mobil sekarang." Naruto berjalan perlahan mencoba menahan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas, Tanaka segera menuruni tangga kembali untuk memperiapkan apa kata tuanya.

Dengan supir Naruto menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha, karena hari masih sore, tak ada yang berada dirumah kecuali Mikoto Uchiha.

"Maaf Naruto, aku juga tidak tau kemana Sasuke pergi." Mikoto menjamu Naruto dengan ramah, menjawab semua pertanyaan Naruto dengan ramah juga.

"Tapi… Bibi, Sasuke. . . ini. . ini. . apa ini mata milik Sasuke?"

"Ara? Bukankah itu milik salah satu teman Kurama?" Naruto diam, Mikoto kemudian meninggalkan Naruto untuk menyiapkan makan malam serta mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lainya, hingga hari hampir gelap, Itachi datang atas panggilan Mikoto yang memberi kabar Naruto ingin menemuinya.

"Naruto – san. ." Itachi muncul. Naruto langsung memberi pelukan hangat pada Itachi. Tak lama kemudian Fugaku Uchiha pulang dari tempat bekerjanya, berbincang sebentar mengenai banyak hal. Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto mengajak Itachi untuk berbincang berdua di teras belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Itachi, aku ingin bertemu Sasuke, aku tau kalian hanya berbohong padaku jika kalian tidak mengetahui dimana Sasuke berada."

Itachi tersenyum sambil menikmati the hijau miliknya.

"Hem. . Naruto – san, Ibu memang tak tau dimana Sasuke, Ayah juga, mereka tidak berbohong sama sekali, tapi aku tau dimana Sasuke berada, dan aku tidak akan mengatakanya padamu Naruto - san." Naruto terbelalak.

"Ke. . kenapa. . .kau . . kau marah kepadaku? Itachi aku sudah meminta maaf berulang kali tadi, aku mohon, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya juga."

"Lalu?" Itachi berbalik menatap Naruto, keduanya diam untuk beberapa detik sampai Itachi menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menatap langit.

"Lalu apa selanjutnya setelah Naruto – san meminta maaf?" Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, hanya suara air mengucur terdengar keras di antara mereka berdua sekarang.

"Haha Naruto – san! Aku hanya bercanda! Jangan tegang begini!" Itachi tertawa dan merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Nnnggghhhhh. . ." Itachi berdiri meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke berpesan padaku, jika Naruto – san datang menemuiku untuk meminta maaf dan mencari tahu dimana dia sekarang, Sasuke mengatakan bahwa sudah memaafkanmu, dan Sasuke menolak untuk memberi tahu keberadaanya."

"Bahkan Sasuke menyuruhku bersumpah, walaupun Naruto – san menangis, memohon atau mengancam segala ancaman, aku tetap tidak diperbolehkan memberi tahu keberadaanya, bahkan jika Naruto – san mengatakan mencintai Sasuke, dia tetap menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaanya."

Naruto hanya terdiam, Itachi juga ikut diam menikmati keheningan setelah beberapa kalimatnya, menikmati angin, serta suara gemericik air di hadapanya.

"Hhhhhhh. . ." Itachi menghela nafas panjang, melihat wajah Naruto terlihat sangat sedih.

"Sekalian saja, Sasuke juga berpesan, jika Naruto – san ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf, pernyataan cinta atau lainya, Sasuke menyuruhku bersumpah untuk tidak menyampaikan padanya, jadi intinya, kalaupun Naruto – san menyuruhku menyampaikan beberpa kalimat Naruto – san untuk Sasuke, aku tak akan menyampaikan padanya." Naruto masih diam, Itachi juga hanya diam, beberapa menit berlalu begitu saja dengan tenang.

"Yak! Tapi Sasuke sehat, sekarang Naruto – san harus pulang untuk beristirahat, besok Kurama pasti datang kerumah bukan?." Itachi berdiri untuk yang kesekian kalinya meregangkan tubuh, Naruto juga ikut berdiri. "Baiklah, terimakasih banyak Itachi." Naruto tersenyum lalu memeluk Itachi sesaat, dan kembali kerumah.

Esoknya saat Kurama datang, Naruto juga bertanya barang kali Kurama tau sesuatu tentang Sasuke, tapi mau ditanya seperti apa Kurama tidak memberi jawaban sesuai keinginan Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Menma yang tidak tau apa – apa. Naruto mencari tau ke sekolah Sasuke, tapi tak ada yang tau juga dimana Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke belum dinyatakan lulus dari SMA'nya, Naruto juga mendatangi kediaman Neji, begitupula dengan Neji yang juga tak tau apa – apa, bahkan Neji bertanya balik kepada Naruto apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan terpaksa Naruto bercerita tentang kata – kata kasarnya terhadap Sasuke hari itu.

"Mata itu. . hitam. ." Neji berbisik pelan, dadanya bergemuruh panas, rasanya ingin sekali Neji menghajar orang tua disampingnya sekarang, tapi Neji teringat oleh Sasuke, karena Sasuke tidak akan mengatainya 'bodoh' jika menghajar Naruto sekarang, Sasuke akan diam dan tidak akan menunjukan ekspresi apapun seperti saat pertama kali kenal.

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku benar – benar tidak tau keberadaan Sasuke, tapi Uzumaki – san. ." Neji memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku yakin Sasuke belum meninggalkan dunia ini, hhhhh. . si bodoh muka datar itu tidak akan mati dengan mudah selama Uzumaki – san masih bernafas."

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin?"

"Kenapa? ya kenapa? hmmm . . karena aku mantan kekasihnya." Naruto menoleh langsung ke arah Neji, dan disana Neji menampakan seringai indahnya dengan manis.

"Haha. . tenang saja, ibarat seratus persen, aku hanya 1 persen yang bahkan tidak utuh dari seratus persen milikmu Uzumaki – san.

Hari terus berlalu begitu saja, dan pada akhirnya di usia Naruto yang mencapai 40th Naruto memberitahukan diri bahwa dirinya sudah tidak melukis lagi alias pensiun.

"Tanaka – san, semuanya, terimakasih, kalian bisa memanfaatkan rumah ini sesuka kalian, membawa keluarga kalian kemari juga tidak masalah, banyak ruangan disini, dan sayang sekali jika di biarkan begitu saja, Kurama akan tetap menggaji kalian, jadi kumohon jangan biarkan rumah ini tak berpenghuni." Kata – kata terakhir Naruto saat semua pegawai dirumahnya mengantarkan kepergian dirinya. Naruto sudah mengatur semuanya dengan Tanaka, dan Naruto yakin Tanaka mampu melaksanakan tugasnya walau di usianya yang sudah hampir mencapai batas. Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke ingris tempat dimana Kurama berada, Naruto berenacan akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk menjelajahi dunia, menggunakan uang tabungan miliknya. Naruto tinggal beberapa bulan di kediaman Kurama, sebelum akhirnya Naruto kembali ke jepang untuk menemui panggilan Menma adik satu – satunya. Saat sudah bertemu Menma, Naruto dibawa ke belanda untuk menghadiri pernikahan Menma bersama seorang pemuda bernama Shikamaru, tak banyak orang saat pernikahan Menma, karena dari pihak Shikamaru banyak yang menentang. Setelah pernikahan Menma, Naruto menolak untuk diajak kembali, dengan kertas gambar serta pensil Naruto menggambar banyak hal yang ada di negara kincir angin ini. Setelah puas dengan Belanda, Naruto pergi menuju mesir, sesekali Naruto kembali ke tempat Kurama, atau mengunjungi Menma, hari bulan tahun berlalu begitu saja.

Di tempat lain.

Empat anak kecil sedang mencari kayu kering di dalam hutan, mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin semampu mereka, tanpa menyadari tiba – tiba beberapa orang dewasa menodongkan pisau memaksa mereka untuk kembali kerumah.

"Ada apa ini?!" seorang laki – laki dewasa berkulit pucat dengan rambut lurus panjang tampak kaget tiba – tiba rumahnya dimasuki beberapa orang.

"Huuuuaaa. . Orochimaru . . sakit. ." gadis kecil berambut merah menangis memegangi rambutnya yang sedang di jambak, Orochimaru si laki – laki dewasa berambut panjang serta berkulit pucat tadi langsung menggeret Karin serta tiga anak kecil lainya dalam pelukan. Para penjahat tanpa permisi menggeledah seisi rumah, menghancurkan berbagai barang walau hanya sedikit yang bisa di hancurkan.

"Ada apa ini? Berisik sekali. .?" Muncul satu orang dewasa lagi yang baru saja datang, mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam, rambut sebahu miliknya dibiarkan terikat, serta memiliki warna mata yang cukup indah, seperti lautan atau seperti langit bahkan samudra, biru.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke – samaaaaa. . . huuuuuaaa huuaa. . Sasuke – sama!" Ke empat anak tadi yang berlari memberondong Sasuke.

"Sasuke, cepat pergi! Ada pencuri, pergilah!"Orochimaru berteriak panik, tapi usahanya berbuah sia – sia, rambutnya ditarik dan memaksanya ikut masuk ke dalam rumah bersama salah satu pencuri, lalu dua pencuri lainya menghampiri Sasuke, tangisan anak – anak makin kencang, Sasuke hanya bisa merengkuh semampu mungkin ke empat bocah miliknya ini.

"Kami hanya keluarga miskin, tinggalkan kami." Sasuke akhirnya berbicara saat dirasakan seseorang memegang pundaknya.

"Ohh. . .! dia buta! Baiklah, kemari orang buta!" Sasuke digeret juga memasuki rumah, kini posisinya duduk menjadi tameng untuk ke empat anak - anak yang masih menangis kencang.

Bugh! Satu bogem mentah melayang ke pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin kau miskin, pakaianmu saja terlihat mahal bodoh!" Sasuke bangun lagi, tetap berusaha melindungi empat anak kecil dibelakangnya, Sasuke hanya bisa mendengar banyak suara yang tak dikenalinya, atau sesekali suara Orochimaru yang berusaha mendekatinya, namun pada akhirnya Orochimaru di hajar hingga tidak bersuara lagi.

"Hey, cepat kaakan dimana hartamu, sebelum bos kemari membunuh kalian semua." Salah satu pencuri menjambak rambut Sasuke hingga si pemilik mendongak ke atas.

"Kami benar – benar tak memiliki apapun. . ."

"Aaaahh! Kau membuatku kesal!" satu lagi bogem mentah melayang, kali ini mengenai kepala Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tersungkur sambil memegangi kepalanya, tiba – tiba Sasuke merasakan basah ditanganya, lalu dengan cepat mencium telapak tanganya, bau darah, Sasuke mencoba tenang dan berusaha kembali duduk untuk melindungi ke empat anak tadi.

"Dengan kau berusaha kuat, makin membuatku kesal dan ingin meny . .nyiiiikkksaaamuuu. . bo. .doh!" terdengar erangan kesakitan disela kalimat salah satu pencuri yang sedang menggoreskan ujung belatinya dari pelipis sebelah kanan Sasuke hingga mencapai leher, Sasuke memegangi pipi kananya yang baru saja dibuatkan arus sungai merah, suara tangisan makin kencang, bahkan Karin satu – satunya wanita di antara empat anak sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Kkhhh…!" nafas Sasuke menjadi berat, seperti merasakan perih di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sasuke!" Tiba – tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari halaman rumah, Sasuke bisa mendengar orang tersebut berlari ke arahnya, namun tiba – tiba beberapa derap langkah juga mendekat, lalu terdengar suara tawa serta pukulan yang tak jauh dari Sasuke duduk.

"Ka. . kali . . kalian, kalian tau ini hunian siapa? Haahh. .hahh. . dari masuk hutan hingga kemari. . uhk. . ini. . ini milik Uchiha." Suara tiba – tiba hening untuk sesaat, semua yang ada diruangan yang sama dengan Sasuke ataupun di halaman menjadi diam.

"Ppppfffttt. . hahaha Uchiha kau bilang? Haha berarti rumah ini milik orang kaya! Perusahaan mainan yang cukup besar di kota." Sesaat hanya sepi namun tiba – tiba tawa meledak terdengar.

"Hmmm . . mungkin kita harus menculiknya dan meminta tebusan, bos pasti senang." Salah satu pencuri yang hobinya nyakitin Sasuke mengangkat wajah Sasuke paksa untuk mendongak ke atas.

"Cepat beresakan yang terlihat mahal, dan bawa Uchiha satu ini." Salah satu Perampok yang doyan nyiksa memberi intruksi, semua mulai mengemasi dan dibawa keluar rumah, Sasuke yang berusaha melawan saat akan di ikat juga harus tak sadarkan diri setelah dihajar beberapa kali lagi.

"Heeee. . apa yang kalian lakukan lama sekali." Masuklah dua orang lagi kedalam halaman rumah. Beberapa orang , beberapa orang yang berada di dekat sana membungkukkan badan sekilas.

"Apa itu? Mau diminta tebusan?" salah satu orang yang baru saja datang menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang terikat.

"Oh! Iya bos! Kali ini kita akan mendapatkan tebusan besar, dia dari keluarga Uchiha." Salah satu perampok penyiksa Sasuke menjelaskan dengan bangga, si yang dipanggil bos nampak terkejut, lalu mendekati Sasuke.

". . . ."

BUAGH!

Tinju keras melayang ke penyiksa Sasuke, disusul injakan injakan keras dari sang bos.

"Berkumpul kalian semua!" Teriak si bos, tanpa menunggu lama beberapa perampok berdiri menghadap.

"Angkat semua orang disini, termasuk anak kecil ke dalam mobil, kita akan membawanya ke klinik terdekat."

Dua hari kemudian.

Sasuke yang mengalami luka paling serius masih dirawat di rumah sakit mini di pusat. Orochimaru serta Obito hanya sehari dirawat dan memutuskan pulang untuk membereskan kekacauan dirumah.

"Sasuke - san aku ingin menyisir rambutmu, apa boleh?" Anak kecil dengan rambut panjang berwarna putih dan bernama Kimimaro menggeret – geret ujung lengan Kimono Sasuke.

"Baiklah, arahkan menghadap jendela." Sasuke perlahan menurunkan kakinya dari kasur, lalu mengikuti tuntunan langkah Kimimaro.

Tiba – tiba terdengar derap lari dan pintu yang terbuka kasar.

"Suigetsu tenanglah." Kimimaro yang baru saja mau menyisir rambut Sasuke dari belakang menoleh memberi tatapan penuh arti pada anak kecil berambut biru yang baru saja tiba.

"Mana Karin?" Jugo anak kecil berambut seperti durian menutup kembali pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar, Suigetsu menyeimbangkan nafasnya, lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan mengangkat kedua tangan Sasuke untuk mengarahkan gelas yang berisi the ke arah mulutnya.

"Makanya jangan berlari." Sasuke mengacak rambut Suigetsu.

"Hehe. ." Suigetsu hanya tersenyum menggelayuti kaki Sasuke.

Diwaktu yang sama, Naruto yang mengalami insiden kaki terkilir sudah selesai di obati lalu keluar dari ruangan untuk berencana pergi.

"Hmm. . mungkin aku kembali ke Kurama, hhhhh. . padahal masih banyak tempat disini. ." Naruto berjalan perlahan sedikit terseok – seok(?).

_Sedang apa Sasuke ya. . . _batin Naruto dalam hati.

Brruk!

Aw!

"Aduh. ." Naruto sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan saat tiba – tiba ada yang menubruknya dari belakang, Naruto menoleh dan nampak gadis kecil berambut merah sedang jatuh lalu berusaha memungut beberapa butir buah jeruknya, Naruto membalikan badan.

"Haha maafkan paman, kaki paman sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa membantu, hehehe."

"Oh. . tidak apa – apa paman, Karin yang salah menabrak paman, jadi maafkan kar. . ." Karin si gadis kecil berambut merah malah terbengong saat mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dengan wajah Naruto yang tak jauh di atasnya.

"Waaahhhh! Paman! Paman memiliki warna rambut yang indah, jeruk! Iya seperti jeruk! Uuuwwwaaahhhhhh. ." Karin berdiri menatap berbinar ke arah Naruto.

"Hahaha, rambutmu juga indah. ." Naruto mengelus perlahan rambut merah Karin.

"Heheh paman tau, keluarga Karin memiliki berbagai macam warna rambut, Suigetsu berwarna biru, Kimimaro niichan berwarna putih, sama dengan Kabuto, lalu Jugo niichan berwarna seperti jeruk juga, tapi milik paman lebih indah, Karin berwarna merah, lalu yang berwarna hitam Orochimaru dan – "

"Waaahh. . pasti warna rambut Karin paling indah." Naruto senyum – senyum senang, seperti melihat ibunya dalam versi kecil yang sedang bercerita.

"Tidak! Punya Karin belum ada apa – apanya, Karin punya keluarga dengan warna bola mata yang seperti langit biru, lalu terkadang seperti hutan berwarna hijau."

"Hhmmm. . lalu siapa pemilik mata sebiru langit sehijau hutan itu Karinchan."

"Hihi paman ingin tau? Janji yahh kalau kuberi tahu, paman tidak akan menikahinya, karena dia sangat sangat cantik, namanya Sas – "

"Karin!" Tiba – tiba Kimimaro yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan berteriak dan menghampiri Karin dengan langkah cepat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Kau tidak ingat dua hari lalu?!" Kimimaro menampakan wajah marah, membuat Karin sedikit ciut disana.

"Tapi. . tapi paman ini memiliki rambut yang indah seperti kita. . Karin. . Karin pikir paman ini bukan orang jahat, huuuueeee huuueee. ." Pada akhirnya suara tangis Karin terdengar.

"Haha. . sudah – sudah, oniichan jangan marah lagi, Karinchan hanya bercerita sedikit tentang warna rambut keluarganya." Naruto merasa sedikit tidak enak dipandangi beberapa orang yang sedang lewat. Kimimaro memeluk Karin dan berusaha menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Kimimaro menundukan badan lalu berjalan menggandeng Karin yang masih sesungukan, Naruto juga mengikuti berjalan dari belakang melanjutkan perjalanan. Kimimaro membuka pintu lalu memasukan Karin terlebih dahulu, dan menutup pintu perlahan pas di saat Naruto lewat sambil menoleh ke arah ruangan yang dimasuki Karin.

"Karin. . ada apa?" Sasuke berdiri lalu membalikan tubuhnya yang tadi menghadap jendela, Naruto masih bisa melihat anak kecil berambut biru sedang bermain bongkar pasang, lalu anak kecil berambut orange sedang mengupas apel, serta satu orang dewasa memakai kimono dengan rambut hitam tergerai.

Saat pas Sasuke membalikan badan, Kimimaro menutup pintu dengan rapat, Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan perjalananya yang akan keluar dari rumah sakit mini.


End file.
